A whole new world
by merderbaby
Summary: A new twist on our favorite show, same concept, different actions, many new characters, new romances, more families, more villians. And it all starts with a young woman named Danielle. Please Review
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Being a fanfiction writer is about having your own ideas changing the original conept making it your own,but still keeping the theme that so many fans have fell in love with. Although many ideas will be the same many will not including relationships between characters, and the introduction of many new characters. I hope you enjoy reading and please Review as much as possible. **


	2. Character backgrounds

**Characters and Relationships**

**Characters already in Once Upon A Time**

**Jefferson/ MadHatter**\- Oldest son of SnowWhite and Prince Charming, Older brother to Emma and Danielle, Father to Grace. Uncle to Henry

**Emma Swan-** Oldest daughter of SnowWhite and Prince Charming. Younger sister to Jefferson. Older sister to Danielle. Mother to Henry. Aunt to Grace

**Snow White/ Mary Margaret**\- Wife to Prince Charming. Mother to Jefferson, Emma, and Danielle. Grandmother to Grace and Henry

**Prince Charming/ David Nolan-** Husband to Snow White. Father to Jefferson, Emma,and Danielle. Grandfather to Grace and Henry

**Henry-**Son of Emma and Neal, Grandson of Snow White, Prince Charming, Rumplestilskin, and Milah.. Nephew to Jefferson and Danielle, and Cousin to Grace

**Grace**\- Daughter of Jefferson and ?, step daughter of Ruby, Granddaughter of Snow White, Prince Charming, step great granddaughter of Granny and Marco

**Neal/Baelfire**\- Father to Henry, Son of Rumplestilskin and Milah, Older brother to Aiden

**Ruby/ Red Riding Hood**\- Daughter of Jacob and Anita, Granddaughter of Granny and Marco, Niece to August, Step mother to Grace

**Regina/ Good Queen**\- Wife to Robin Hood, step mother to Roland **Robin Hood**\- Husband to Regina, Father to Roland, Older brother to Adam

**Killian Jones/ Captain Hook**\- Boyfriend/Fiance/Husband to Danielle, Younger brother to Liam, Older brother to Morgan (later in story), Adoptive son of Granny and Marco

**Rumplestilskin/Mr Gold**\- Husband to Belle. Father to Neal and Aiden.

**Will Scarlet**\- Husband to Anastasia, Father to Isabelle, Younger brother to Robin

**Belle/Lacy**\- Wife to Gold. Mother of Aiden

**Dr Archie Hopper /Jiminy Cricket**\- Husband to Nicole (Nikki) father to Samantha and Nicholas ( A/N- Yes Archie gets to have a happy ending too I hated seeing him so lonely, also he is not a cricket in his past life he just talks to them)

**Granny**\- Wife to Marco, Mother to August and Jacob, Grandmother to Ruby, and Step Great Grandmother to Grace

**Marco**\- Husband to Granny Father to August and Jacob, Grandfather to Ruby, and Step Great Grandfather to Grace

**August**\- Son of Granny and Marco, Uncle to Ruby Jacobs older brother

**Aurora**\- Wife to Prince Philip, Mother to Philip Jr.

**Prince Philip**\- Husband to Aurora, Father to Philip Jr.

**Ariel**\- Wife to Prince Eric, Mother to Melody Niece of Ursula

**Prince Eric**\- Husband to Ariel, Father to Melody

**Cinderella/Ashley Boyd-**Wife to Prince Thomas, Mother to Alexandra and Julian,

**Prince Thomas/Sean Herman- **Husband to Cinderella, Father to Alexandra and Julian,

**Elsa- **Queen of Arendelle, sister to Anna

**Anna- **Princess of Arendelle, fiancé to Kristoff

**Kristoff- **Fiance of Anna

**New Characters**

**Danielle-**Daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming, Younger sister to Jefferson and Emma, Aunt to Grace and Henry, Girlfriend/fiancé/Wife of Killian Jones

**Liam- A/N is deceased but I want him alive in my story- **Older brother to Killian and Morgan husband to Vanessa

**Nikki- **Wife to Archie, Mother of Samantha, and Nicholas

**Vanessa- **Wife to Liam

**Relationships**

**Snow White and Charming**

**Jefferson, Graces mother (RIP) and Ruby**

**Emma and Neal**

**Danielle and Killian**

**Henry and Violet **

**Grace and Philip**

**Rumplestilskin and Belle**

**Regina and Robin**

**Aurora and Philip**

**Ariel and Eric**

**Liam and Vanessa**

**Kristoff and Anna**

**Cinderella and Thomas**

**Granny and Marco**

**Archie and Nikki**


	3. The Beginning

Years before the curse

"You're too late." Doc said standing beside the coffin as Charming got of his horse

"No. No! Open it." Prince Charming said as stood beside the coffin

"I'm sorry, she's gone." Grumpy said

"At least let me say goodbye." Prince Charming pleaded (The dwarves remove the coffin lid. Prince Charming kisses Snow White, and a burst of magic erupts. Snow White awakens with a gasp)

"You... you found me."Snow White said

"Did you ever doubt I would?" Prince Charming said

"Truthfully? The glass coffin gave me pause." Snow White looked up at him

"Well, you never have to worry, I will always find you." Charming said

"Do you promise?" Snow White asked

(The scene transitions to their wedding)

"I do." Prince Charming pronounced

"And do you, Snow White, promise to take this man to be your husband, and love him for all eternity?" Bishop asked

"I do" Snow White replied

"I now pronounce you husband and wife." Bishop pronounced (The audience cheers and as the newlyweds kiss, then Cora enters. The cheering stops)

"Sorry I'm late." Cora said (She crosses the room, dispelling guards with magic)

"It's the Queen! Run!" Doc yelled

(Drawing Prince Charming's Sword and pointing it at the Queen) "She's not a queen anymore! She's nothing more than an evil witch!"Snow White announced

"No no no, don't stoop to her level, there's no need. (He lowers the sword) You're wasting your time, you've already lost. And I will not let you ruin this wedding." Prince Charming said

"Oh, I haven't come here to ruin anything. On the contrary, dear, I've come to give you a gift." Cora said

"We want nothing from you." Snow White answered

"But you shall have it. My gift to you is this happy, happy day. For tomorrow, my real work begins. you've made your vows, now I make mine. Soon, everything you love, everything all of you love, will be taken from you. Forever. And out of your suffering will rise my victory. I shall destroy your happiness, if it is the last thing I do. Cora threatened as she turns and walks towards the door

Hey! (The Queen turns, and Prince Charming throws his sword at her. She disappears in a cloud of smoke, as does the sword. As Snow White and Prince Charming hold each other,

(The scene transforms into a drawing in a book held by Killian Jones, riding his motorcycle)

SCENE: Boston. Present. An upscale restaurant. Danielle Oliver arrives and walks through the restaurant. She comes to Ryan's table, he stands and extends his hand)

"Danielle." Ryan asks

"Ryan? You look relieved." Danielle answered

"Well, it is the Internet. Pictures can be…" Ryan shrugged

"Fake. Out-dated. Stolen from the Victoria's Secret catalogue. So…" Danielle finishing his sentence

"So... tell me something about yourself, Danielle." Ryan asked

"Oh... Uh, well, today's my birthday." Dani said softly

"And you're spending it with me? What about your friends?" Ryan said surprisingly

"Kind of a loner." Dani said taking a sip of water

"And... you don't like your family?" Ryan asked

"No family to like." Dani replied

"Aw. Come on, everyone has family." Ryan said

"Technically, yeah, but not everyone knows who they are. Ready to run yet?" Dani asked

"Oh, not a chance. You, Danielle, are, by far, the sexiest friendless orphan that I have ever met." Ryan smiled

"Okay! Your turn. No, wait, let me guess. Um... you are handsome, charming…" Dani described

"Go on.' Ryan smiled leaning back on his chair

"The kind of guy who... and now, stop me if I get this wrong, embezzled from your employer, got arrested, and skipped town before they were able to throw your ass in jail." Dani said also leaning back but with her arms crossed

"What?" Ryan jumped back surprised

"And the worst part of all this is your wife. Your wife loves you so much that she bailed you out, and how do you repay that loyalty? You're on a date." Dani said calmly

"Who are you?" Ryan questioned

"The chick who put up the rest of the money." Dani answered

'The bails bondsman" Ryan said with his eyes widened in surprise

"Bail bondsperson." (Ryan flips the table and runs out of the restaurant, out into the street and to his car. Dani walks calmly after him. Ryan gets into his car and starts it, but it goes nowhere. He opens the door to discover that his car has been booted. Dani walks up)

"You don't have to do this, okay? I can pay you, I've got money." Ryan said reaching into his pocket

"No you don't. And if you did you should give it to you wife and take care of your family." Dani said leaning on the side of the car

"The hell do you know about family, huh?" Ryan said bitterly

(She slams his head against the steering wheel) Nothing.

SCENE:

NYC. Present. Dani's apartment. She comes in with a bag and places it on the counter. She takes a gourmet cupcake out of it and puts a candle on it, lighting it)

Another banner year... (she closes her eyes and blows out the candle. The doorbell rings. Dani opens the door to find Killian standing in the hallway) Uh... can I help you?

"Are you Danielle Oliver?" Killian asked

"Yeah, who are you?" Danielle asked

"My name's Killian Jones and I need your help, I need you to come back home with me" Killian said

"Hold up I don't know you, you could be a serial killer for all I know why would I go anywhere with you" Danielle said holding her hands up

Killian rolled his eyes "Do you remember this."Killian asked holding up her baby blanket

"Where did you find this, who are you" Danielle gasped

"An old friend please you have to believe me when I say I need your help please" Killian begged

"You're pretty good, at persuading but here's the thing. There's not a lot I'm great at in life, but I have one skill. It's called a "superpower." I can tell when anyone is lying, and you… aren't" Dani said surprised

"Please come home with me." Killian said

"Where's home?" Danielle asked

"Storybrooke, Maine." Killian said

"Storybrooke? Seriously?" Dani questioned

"(Nods) Mm-hmm." Killian said looking around

"Alrighty, then. Let's take a trip to Storybrooke." Dani said grabbing her black leather jacket and the keys to her red buggy

SCENE:

The Enchanted Forest. Past. Rumplestiltskin's mansion. Regina, Charming and Snow White walk up to the door

"Rumplestiltskin! I have a question for you." Regina called out

"No, you don't. They do. Snow White and Prince "Charming"! Come in, come in." Rumple said while spinning his thread.

"We've come to ask you about the—"Prince Charming started

Yes, yes, I know why you're here! You want to know about the Queen's threat." Rumple said

"Tell us what you know." Regina demanded

"Fear not: for I can ease your mind! But. It's gonna cost you something in return." Rumple said

"Don't test me Rumple." Regina threatened

"Now, now dearie your little family is safe, I just want to know the name of the child." Rumple asked

"Absolutely not!" Regina and Charming yelled

"Deal! What do you know? Snow said getting looks from her step mother and her husband

"Ah. The Queen has stolen a powerful curse. And it's coming. It may not be as you think but it will arrive and we'll all be in a prison. Your prison-all of our prisons—will be time. And time will stop. And we will be trapped, someplace horrible, where everything we hold dear, everything we love will be ripped from us while we suffer for all eternity, while the Queen celebrates, victorious at last! ...No more happy endings. Rumple told

"What can we do?" Snow asked

"We can't do anything!" Rumple said

"Who can?" Snow demanded

"Snow, he's playing us, we'll find another way I have resources" Regina said softly to Snow

"Regina's right, let's go home." Charming said

"I wouldn't do that dearie, not if you want to save you're unborn child" Rumple said

"Talk now, no more games, what about my grandchild" Regina demanded

"Not, this child, she will not be born for another few years, and when she is she must be kept safe until her 23 birthday, then the child will return. The child will find you and the final battle will begin!

"We've heard enough. We're leaving. Charming said

Rumple vanished and reappeared blocking their exit "We made a deal! I want her name!" Rumple yelled

"It's a boy." Charming said confused

"Not this child you know her name don't you dearie. Tell me. What's her name? Rumple asked

"Her name is Emma. Snow lied

"No the youngest child, you know what I'm saying don't you, you've seen it to." Rumple encouraged

"Danielle" Snow finally answered

SCENE:

6 years after the wedding The Enchanted Forest. Past. The Royal Castle. A pregnant Snow White stands in a balcony doorway.

"What's wrong?" Charming asked

"Nothing." Snow lied as she rubbed her stomach

"You're thinking about what the Gold said again, aren't you? Snow, please that was years ago I can't keep having this conversation, you have to let it go. Charming said

"She's our third child he knew this was coming and he was right." Snow said walking into their daughter's nursery

"That's what they want, to get in your head! But they're only words. She can't hurt us." Charming said hoping to calm his anxious wife

"No one has heard from Cora since the wedding she's been planning, what if he's right what if we have to send her away." Snow reminded

"What can I do to ease your mind?" Charming offered

"I need answers, I need my mother. "Snow said

"Regina why, how." Charming asked confused

"She knows her mother better than we do, she has insiders" Snow said

SCENE:

Regina's Castle

"Darling to what do I owe the pleasure" Regina said when her step daughter came in

"I need answers mother I know you think you're protecting me by keeping it from me, but is this curse coming" Snow demanded

Regina looked at Charming then back at Snow holding both of her hands softly. "Yes, it is and soon"

SCENE

New England Highway. Present. Inside Dani's car. Dani is driving, Killian in the passanger seat. Killians bike is hooked on the back of the car

"Love don't you thing you're going a tad fast" Killian said looking at the dashboard which showed 80mph on a 60mph highway

"The sooner I get there the sooner I can get back to my life." Dani said not taking her eyes off the road

"And why is that love am I not the ideal travel mate" Killian smirked

"Are you British what's with all the usage of Love, and mate, oh wait maybe you're a pirate like Davy Jones." Dani laughed

"Aye that I am love, born and raised in London, England but tell me love how do you know of Davy Jones. He passed more than 3 centuries ago." Killian asked surprised at hearing his late father's name.

"You're funny, seriously have you never seen Pirates of the Caribbean." Dani said jokingly, but stopped when she saw Killians serious expression.

"I can assure you love there are no pirates that I know of in the Caribbean" Killian said

(Eyeing Killian's book) "Ok, ok, you win so um what's that?"

"Aye, I'm not sure you're ready." Killian said looking at the book in his lap

"Ready for some fairy tales?" Danielle questioned

"They're not fairy tales. They're true. Every story in this book actually happened." Killian said seriously

"Of course they did." Danielle said sarcastically

"Use your superpower. See if I'm lying." Killian said

(Looks at him for a moment) "Just because you believe something doesn't make it true." Dani said

"Aye that's exactly what makes it true. You should know more than anyone." Killian admitted

"Why's that?" Dani asked

"Because love you're in this book" Killian said confidently

Startled by his answer Dani accidently slammed the break "Ok seriously; "mate" you've got problems."Dani said pulling over

"Everyone's got problems and you're going to fix them." Killian said as Dani got out of the car to fill the car with gas

SCENE: Storybrooke town limits. Present. Danielle's Car. She is driving Killian into town on a rainy night. The scene then transitions to Dani driving through downtown Storybrooke.

"Okay, where do we go from here, what am I supposed to do" Dani asked

"Granny's dinner and Inn I'm sure she'll give you a room." Killian said getting out of the car and getting his bike

(Dani parks the car and gets out) Look, I'm not here to play games, it's been a long night, and it's almost (looks at the clock tower) —eight-fifteen?

"That clock hasn't moved since I came into this town. Time's frozen here" Killian said looking at the clock

"Excuse me?" Dani said surprised

"The Evil Queen did it with her curse. She sent everyone from the Enchanted Forest here." Killian said leaning against his bike

"Hang on. The Evil Queen sent a bunch of fairytale characters here." Dani said raising an eyebrow in question

"Yeah. And now they're trapped." Killian finished

"Frozen in time, stuck in Storybrooke, Maine. That's what you're going with?" Dani said going along for this crazy ride

"It's true I assure you" Killian said

"Then why doesn't everybody just leave? "Danielle asked

"They can't. If they try, bad things happen." Killian explained

(Walking up with his dog, Pongo) Killian! What are you doing here? Marco said you left this afternoon and haven't been seen since is everything alright

"I'm fine, Archie. (Pets Pongo). Tell papa I'll be home soon." Killian said to his adopted fathers good friend Archie

"Who's this?" Archie asked

"Just someone trying to give him a ride home, hi I'm Danielle." Dani introduced herself

"She's going to be staying with us for a while; I was showing her around the town." Killian said

"Oh... I see, well welcome to Storybrooke" Archie said

"Do you know where Granny's Inn is? Danielle said knowing she wasn't going home tonight."

Oh. Yeah, sure, just uh, right up on Mifflin Street, I'm sure Killian here will take you his mother owns it" Archie said

"I see your mother owns the only bed and breakfast here" Dani said turning to Killian

"Ya and my father is a carpenter." Killian shrugged

"Hey. Where were you today, Killian, because you were supposed to help with the extension in the office.

"Oh, I ugh I went on a field trip." Killian said

"Yeah. Sure. Well, listen, have a good night, and uh, I'll see you tomorrow to work on the office." Archie said.

"Bright and early oh and tell Nikki I say hi." Killian said

"So that's your…Dani said confused

"He's my "fathers" best friend, and I help him out with construction sometimes

"So you're an orphan too huh, but hey lucky for you, you found people a family." Dani said

"Ya, they're amazing people, I'm lucky to have found them, but it's not how it used to be." Killian said softly as they drove to Granny's

"Because of the curse, but Archie didn't seem cursed to me." Dani asked

"That's because he doesn't know." Killian explained

"That he's a fairytale character." Dani said

"None of them do. They don't remember who they are." Killian said

"So who's he supposed to be?" Danielle asked

"Jiminy Cricket!" Killian answered

"The conscience cricket" Dani questioned

"Actually, the blue fairy made him a shape shifter, he can turn into a cricket in times of need" Killian explained

"Wait you said your father and Archie are friends, is your father supposed to be Geppetto." Dani asked

"Someone's been reading their fairytales, and aye he is" Killian confirmed as they rode towards the Inn

SCENE:

The Enchanted Forest. Past. The Castle. Prince Charming, Snow White, Regina, Red Riding Hood, Granny, Grumpy, Doc, Geppetto, Pinocchio, several guards and Jiminy Cricket are discussing what to do about the Curse.

"I say we fight! Charming said slamming his fist on table

"Fighting is a bad idea. Giving in to one's dark side never accomplishes anything." Jiminy said

And how many wars has a clear conscience won? We need to take the Queen out before she can inflict her curse." Charming declared

"Can we even trust Rumplestiltskin?" Doc asked

"I've sent my men into the forest. The animals are abuzz with my mother's plan. This is going to happen unless we do something. Regina said

"There's no point. The future is written." Snow said tiredly

"No. I refuse to believe that. Good can't just lose!" Charming said

"Maybe it can." Snow said

"No. Not as long as we have each other. If you believe him about the curse then you must believe him about our child. She will be the savior." Charming said kneeling in front of Snow (the Blue Fairy and some soldiers enter, carrying a tree trunk) What the hell is this?

"Our only hope of saving that child." The fairy answered

"A tree? Our fate rests on a tree? Let's get back to the fighting thing." Grumpy said

"The tree is enchanted. If fashioned into a vessel it can ward off any curse. Geppetto, can you build such a thing?" The blue fairy asked

"Me and my boy. We can do it." (Ruffles Pinocchio's hair.)

"This will work. We all must have faith. There is, however, a catch. The enchantment is indeed powerful, but all power has its limits. And this tree can protect only one. (Snow White and Prince Charming share a concerned look.)

SCENE:

Storybrooke. Present. The docks

"Can you pull over for a second" Killian asked as he saw Cora, Sheriff Graham and his "brother" (due to the curse they don't know they're brothers) Liam on the docks, arguing.

"Sure" Dani said pulling over and getting out of the car.

"Hey what's going on over here?" Killian said

"You're friend over here refused to pay his rent this month, and as mayor I have the right to shut down the docks." Cora said

"Actually Madame Mayor, his records are clean, he's been paying his rent on time for the past 10 years, legally the worst we can do to him is give him a warning" Graham said

"3 days then and then I'll be back" Cora said before walking away

"Actually you're supposed to give him 2 weeks due to this being private property which I believe this boat is am I wrong." Dani asked Liam

"No, no it is my boat." Liam confirmed

"She's right Madame 2 weeks is the limit." Graham also confirmed

"Well then 2 weeks, and just who might you be dear." Cora asked

"Danielle Oliver I just arrived a little over an hour ago, lovely town you have it's a bit small though" Danielle introduced

"Yes well, welcome then I hope you enjoy your stay, gentleman. Have a pleasant evening." Cora said walking away.

"Interesting mayor you got there" Danielle said

"Are you kidding she's an evil witch, thanks for the extension we've had some bad storms that are keeping the fish away. Oh and I'm Liam." Liam introduced

"If she's that bad vote her out of office, you're a small enough town" Danielle suggested

"That's easier said than done, she's been mayor since like forever. I'm Graham the towns Sheriff." Graham said

"Hey Killian you staying man." Liam said

"Not tonight man, I have to get her to Grannys." Killian said

"No its ok, its right up the road right, don't worry it's a pretty small town I won't get lost" Danielle said

"Are you sure, you're not going to escape." Killian raised an eyebrow

"We'll see where the wind takes me, goodnight." Danielle said

SCENE:

Storybrooke. Present. Danielle is driving towards Grannys. She spies Killians book on the seat next to her.

"Fairytales huh" (Looking up, Dani sees a wolf standing in the road, she gasps and the car spins out of control, crashing into the street light. Dani head hits the steering wheel and she falls unconscious. In the middle of the road, the wolf howls. The storybook, fallen to the floor, flips pages with the breeze and comes to rest upon a picture of Snow White, Prince Charming and Regina

SCENE:

The Enchanted Forest. Past. The Castle. Geppetto and Pinocchio work on the trunk. Snow White, staring out a window. She turns back and approaches Prince Charming.

"I don't want to do this." Snow said with tears

"It has to be you." Charming said

"I'm not leaving you or our children" Snow wrapped her arms around his neck

"I've made arrangements for the children to be sent to Wonderland they'll be safe and together until the curse reaches them, which won't be for a while" Regina said walking into the room

"It's the only way. You'll go in there, and you'll be safe from the curse." Charming said

"He said it would be on her twenty-third birthday." Snow cried

"What's twenty-three years when you have eternal love? I have faith. You will save me, as I did you. (They kiss. Snow White breaks away with a look of pain) what is it?"

"Snow dear what's wrong" Regina asked worriedly

"The baby. She's coming!" Snow cried

SCENE:

The Enchanted Forest. Past. The Castle, parapet. Grumpy stands guard with Sleepy and two others. He takes a drink from a canteen. Then he sees something and kicks Sleepy awake.

"Wake up. Wake up! Look! (It is a creature flying toward the castle at breakneck speed, trying to outrace a cloud of purple and green smoke. The dragon flies past and Grumpy rings a nearby bell.) The curse! It's HEEEEEERE!"

SCENE: Storybrooke. Present. Grannys Inn Emma, lying on a bed, opens her eyes. Killian is sitting next to her softly whistling, and Marco and Granny standing at the foot of the bed.

"Hey look whose finally awake, what happened" Killian said softly, with a hint worry in his voice

"I was driving to the Inn you told me about and before I could park my car there came this wolf in the middle of the street, I tried swerving my car and I crash into a light post. Oh hello I didn't realize we had company." Dani said noticing the elderly couple standing in the room.

"Oh right Dani, these are my parents Granny and Marco. My dad is the one who found you." Killian introduced

"You certainly gave us quite a scare how are you feeling." Marco asked

"I feel fine actually, thank you" Dani answered with a smile

"Of course dear, I'm sure you must be hungry,Killian dear why don't bring up breakfast for the young lady." Granny said as Killian nodded and left the room

"Now dear what brings you to our small town, we don't usually get many visitors." Granny asked

"Actually, I kind of just landed here, and as I was driving into town I ran into Killian who was kind enough to show me around." Danielle said not knowing if Killians parents knew of his journey to NY.

"Here you go, a stack of Grannys famous light and fluffy pancakes." Killian said placing the tray on the nightstand.

"Thank you, wow this is amazing, you wouldn't happen to have hot chocolate with cinnamon." Dani said as she took a bite of the pancakes

"Of course dear, I'll be right. Marco dear why don't you join me." Granny said as she noticed the interaction between the new girl and her "son"

"You're parents seem nice" Dani said as she continued eating

"Ya, they're great, so are you sure you're ok though." Killian asked

"Completely fine, not the best way to make an impression but other than that I feel great." Dani said

Killians phone rings "I'm sorry can I take this" Killian said as Dani nodded

"Hey Emma… what…. ok….I'll be right there" Killian said "I'm sorry one of the kids ran away I have to get going

"Oh, do you mind if I help, finding people is what I do." Dani offered

"Are you sure you shouldn't be resting." Killian asked

"Killian really I feel fine, please let me help" Dani pleaded

"Ok, but first you should know is that this kid is the one who gave me the book, and thats when I knew I had to find you" Killian admitted

"Who gave him the book and why me" Dani asked

"Mary Margaret, gave him the book, listen if you think I'm crazy about all this fairy tale stuff just wait till you meet Henry." Killian said

SCENE:

Storybrooke. Present. Storybrooke Elementary School. Mary Margaret, holding a bird in her hand, is teaching.

As we build our birdhouses, remember: what you're making is a home. Not a cage. A bird is free, and will do what it will. This is for them, not us. They're loyal creatures.. (Releases the bird out the window; it flies up to a birdhouse.) If you love them and they love you, they will always find you. (Bell rings; class rises.) We'll pick this up after recess. No running! (Accepts a pear from a student.) Why thank you! (Emma enters the room) Miss Swan, what are you doing here?

"Have you seen Henry, when I went to wake him up this morning he wasn't in his room" Emma said with a hint of worry

"No, I'm sorry, when I didn't see him this morning I assumed he had stayed home, but I guess I was wrong" Mary Margaret said

"Miss Swan, I'm sure he's not far, is there any where else you could think of that he could get to" Dani asked the worried mother.

"I'm sorry, who are you?" Mary Margaret asked

"Danielle Oliver I just arrived here last night" Danielle introduced

"I'll go ask around and see if anyone's seen him, will you be alright here" Killian asked Dani

"Killians very fond of Henry, ever since Henry was little, Neal, Henrys father, and Killian would take him sailing, camping, all soughts of guy stuff, then a few months ago Henry was given the book, and just has a great fascination with that book, and now he's dragged Killian into it" Emma told Dani

"With all this talk about the book and all, did you ever check his castle?" Mary Margaret asked

SCENE:

The Enchanted Forest. Past. The Castle. Snow White is in the final stages of labor. Prince Charming holds her while Regina and Doc waits by the bedside. Concurrently, the Queen's forces ride through a forest to the castle.

"Ahhh! Help! I can't have this baby now!" Snow cried

"Regina. Do 's gonna be okay. The wardrobe's almost finished, just—just hold on." Charming said softly while holding Snows hand

"Nooooo! Ahhh!" Snow cried

(Entering the room) It's ready. Geppetto said

(Very softly) It's ready. (He starts to pick up Snow White)

"It's too late. We can't move her." Regina said

"Push. Push" Charming encouraged

Snow White has successfully given birth, to an infant covered in a blanket with "Daniella" embroidered on it. Prince Charming kisses Snow White's forehead. Regina sits on the side of the bed looking down at her newest "granddaughter".

The wardrobe. It only takes one. (She and Prince Charming share a look until a blast and a whinny outside the door cause them to look that way.)

"Then our plan has failed. At least we're together." Charming said

"No. You have to take her. Take the baby to the wardrobe." Snow told Charming getting looks from her husband and "mother"

"Honey, it's too late, at least we tried" Regina said pushing Snows hair back

"No. It's the only way, we have to send her through." Snow pleaded We have to believe that she'll come back for us. We have to give her, her best chance.(Prince Charming kisses Dani on the forehead.) Goodbye, Danielle. (He takes the baby, and his sword.)

Two of the Queen's soldiers murder palace guards. Prince Charming dispatches both, suffering a shoulder wound in the process. Danielle is unharmed. He kicks open the door to Geppetto's workshop and places Danielle inside the wardrobe and gives her one last forehead kiss.

" Find us." (He closes the wardrobe and fights off two more soldiers. One wounds him in the abdomen, and he collapses. The same soldier opens the wardrobe-no sign of Danielle. Prince Charming sees this just before he loses consciousness.)

SCENE:

Storybrooke. Present. Henry's Castle. Henry sits on his wooden playground castle while Danielle walks up behind him with his storybook.

"Hey, you're Henry right." Dani said as Henry turned around with a grin on his face

"Danielle, right it's really you, you're here, Killian found you" Henry said with hope

"Ya he found me, but how did you find out about me" Dani asked

"Easy you're the baby, when you were born you're parents put you into a wardrobe that sent you here to this world." Henry said showing her the article from when she was found as a baby and the picture in the book.

"Excuse me, wardrobe, listen I know fairytales can make you think and wish that life is all about happy endings and true love and making the bad times go away, but you can't bring it into the real world trust me I've read my fair share of fairytales and I wished that my prince charming would come find me, but I had to grow up, I'm not saying not to believe in happiness, it's just you have to separate the two." Danielle said

"I'm not crazy, and I know there's a part of you that believes me." Henry said

"Henry that's enough, what were you thinking cutting school, and why because of this book, I'm making you an appointment with Archie. I'm sorry Danielle for all this." Emma said

"Don't worry about it, Henry you're mom just wants what's best for you." Dani said before Emma led him to her car

"Wait, Dani" Henry said running back to Dani" If you don't save them you'll never find you're happiness" Henry left Dani feeling confused and shocked

SCENE:

The Enchanted Forest. Past. The Castle. Snow White and Regina make their way to Geppetto's Workshop, where a fallen Prince Charming lies.

"No. No. No! (Continues saying "no", sits and cradles Prince Charming's head in her lap.) Please. Please come back to me." (She kisses him; nothing happens. Tries again; still nothing. The Evil Queen appears) Snow cried as Regina stood silently

"Oh, don't worry, dear. In a few moments you won't remember that you knew him, let alone loved him." Evil Queen said

"Why did you do this?" Regina demanded

"Because this is my happy ending. You could have been speared but then you chose to be a hero.(two soldiers enter the room and the Queen addresses them) The child?"

"Gone. It was in the wardrobe; and then it was gone. It's nowhere to be found." The guard responded

"Where is she? Cora asked Regina

She got away. You're going to lose. I know that now. Good will always win." Snow whispered

"We'll see about that. Cora said in an evil laugh.)

(The ceiling cracks, and the air begins to darken and swirl. Soon they all find themselves in the middle of a vortex of dark magic.)

"Where are we going?" Snow demanded

"Somewhere horrible. (A window shatters inwards and the Curse floods inside the room.) Absolutely horrible. A place where the only happy ending will be mine. (The shards of glass from the window are suspended in midair, and then the Curse smoke covers everything.) Cora laughed

SCENE:

Storybrooke. Present. The Mayor's Office. Regina gets off the phone with Emma

"So I assume the child has been found" Cora asked behind her desk

"Yes, ma'am he was by the playground, but don't worry he's safe and back home." Regina said while grabbing a stack of papers that needed sorted

"Oh don't worry I wasn't worried, I need those done by morning." Cora said

"Yes ma'am." Regina said walking out of the room

SCENE:

Storybrooke. Present. Storybrooke General Hospital. Mary Margaret places flower by an anonymous patient's bedside, holds his hand. Does the same for a man in the ICU with a wristband naming him "David"

SCENE:

Henry staring out his window looking at the Storybrooke Clock Tower. It reads 8:15.

SCENE:

Dani walks into Granny's Bed and Breakfast, where Granny and Ruby are arguing. Jefferson is fixing the lighting

"You're out all night, and now you're going out again." Granny argued

"I should've moved to Boston!" Ruby yelled

"I'm sorry that my heart attack interfered with your plans to sleep your way down the Eastern Seaboard!" Granny bit back

"'Scuse me? I'd-like a room?" Danielle interupted

"You're staying" (Emma nods, Granny fetches a ledger)

"Granny, I'll see you tomorrow. So you're the new girl everyone's been talking about. I'm Jefferson." Jefferson introduced

"Would you like a forest view or a square view? Normally there's an upgrade fee for the square, but as the rent is due, I'll wave it." Granny interupted

"Square is fine." Danielle said

"Now. What's the name?" Granny asked

"Oliver. Danielle Oliver." Danielle said.

"Danielle. What a lovely name" Gold walks in

" Thank you" Dani thanked

Granny removes a roll of cash from a drawer, hands it to Mr. Gold. It's all here.

(Accepts it without counting.) Yes, yes, of course it is, dear. Thank you. (To Danielle:) Enjoy your stay, Danielle. (He exits)

"Who's that?" Dani asked

(Watching Gold through the curtains) "Mr. Gold. He owns this place."Ruby said

"The inn?" Dani asked

" No. The town." Jefferson said

"So! How long will you be with us?" Granny changed the subject

"A week. Just a week." Danielle said

"Great. (Hands Dani an old-fashioned key.) Welcome to Storybrooke." Granny smiled

SCENE:

Storybrooke. Present. Emma and Neal's House, Henry's bedroom. Henry stares out his window at the clock tower. The clock turns to 8:16. Henry grins.


	4. The person you love most

Storybrooke. Present. Archie Office

"So, did you find anything wrong, did he tell you anything?" Neal asked

"Your boy has quite an imagination and creative mind, I wouldn't take that away just yet, see imagination is beyond knowledge, beyond this world, it's how some get through difficult times." Archie said leaning back on his chair

"I understand imagination and creativity, but this book is making him believe that the world isn't what it truly should be as if it's true identity is hidden away, that everyone and everything is not as it should be." Emma said

"I understand your concern, I do, but forcing a child to grow up and not have imagination, will have a great consequence, give it time, play along, and let him realize on his own that there is a line between imagination and reality." Archie said

SCENE:

Archie's waiting room

Nikki was watching Henry play with Pongo as his parents were still in the office with Archie. Nikki had grown fond of Henry having known him most of his life, never has she doubted his mental stability of imagination. Growing up she herself had relied on her imagination and creativity to get passed some of the hard times in her life, her mother passed when she was a young girl and her father remarried, only to pass himself a few years later. Meeting Archie was one of the best things to happen to her, but she promised her that for as long as she worked with him she would keep it strictly professional, even though they have had a few flirtatious moments, they never let it interfere with their friendship.

"Nikki, Nikki..." Henry called

"Oh I'm sorry Henry, do you need something." Nikki said

"Can I take Pongo for a walk?" Henry asked

"Sure just stay in front of the office where I can see you." Nikki said

"You got it, thanks" Henry said grabbing Pongos leash

5 min later

"Thank you Archie for your help." Emma said

"No problem at all Henry is a wonderful kid just give him some time." Archie said

"Hey Henry ready to go, Granny's waiting for us with pancakes and hot chocolate" Neal said when Henry came in with Pongo.

"Does this hot chocolate come with cinnamon" Henry asked

"Of course, thank you again we'll see you later, bye Nikki." Emma said walking out the door

"Nikki are you alright." Archie asked when they were alone before going back into his office.

"What oh yes of course, it's just ok I know you can't talk to me about your patients, but please tell me you aren't agreeing with Emma and Neal." Nikki said before being ushered into the office

"Nikki, I know Henry has been talking to you about his fairytales, don't you think he's going overboard with this fantasy world." Archie said

"No I don't, you of all people know how I relied on imagination to get me through some dark times, you yourself told me to enter a new world that would help me understand and push through it. How do you not know that's not what Henry is trying to do?" Nikki said looking into Archies eyes

"Nicole, you and Henry come from two different situations, Henry has a loving home, two parents who love him, your father died, your stepmother abandoned you, and you had nobody when we met. Archie said

"Maybe it's not about finding a safe environment, maybe it's about finding yourself, maybe he doesn't know who he is yet, and if you stop these fairytales he never will." Nikki said walking out of the office

SCENE:

The Mayor's house. Cora is flipping through Henry's book. She pauses on a page depicting the Evil Queen at Snow White and Prince Charming's wedding, with Prince Charming's sword in mid-flight toward her. When she turns the page, Cora finds that the last several pages have been ripped from the book.

"Madam Mayor I've finished watering your garden will there be anything else" Henry said finishing his after school job that his mother thought would be a good distraction

"No that would be all dear thank you, oh Henry... (Henry stops at the door), the book there are pages missing, and do you know where they are." Cora asked

"Not to be rude but it's an old book, stuff's missing. Why do you care?

"I care because word around town is that you think I'm some evil queen. And that hurts me, Henry. I'm the mayor I care about each and every person here (She touches his face). Cora said

(He moves away from her) "No, you don't" Henry said as he leaves the house book in hand

(The clock tower chimes. Cora, shocked, turns her head toward the sound.)

SCENE:

Near the clock tower. Cora stands on the sidewalk, looking up at the clock. Archie, walking Pongo, walks up to her.

"Hey, how 'bout that? Guess those rusty old innards finally straightened themselves out, huh?Archie says

(Cora Looks across the street at Danielle's car) Yes, how 'bout that, indeed.

SCENE:.

Granny's Bed &amp; Breakfast, Dani's room. There is a knock at the door and Danielle opens it to Cora, standing in the hallway, holding a basket of apples.

"Did you know the honey crisp tree is the most vigorous and hardy of all apple trees? It can survive temperatures as low as forty below and keep growing. It can weather any storm. I have one that I've tended to since I was a little girl. And to this day, I have yet to taste anything more delicious than the fruit it offers. (She extends an apple to Emma)

(Taking the apple) Thanks. Dani said

"I'm sure you'll enjoy them on your drive home." Cora said

"Actually, I'm going to stay for a while." Dani said as Killian walked into the room

"Is everything alright in here" Killian asked when he spotted the apples

"Of course, just welcoming our newest member to our lovely town, well if you have any questions at all Miss Oliver please don't hesitate to ask. Have a good day Mr Jones

"Are you alright" Killian asked

"Something tells me that woman does not like me. Oh do you like apples this is way too much" Dani said offering the apples to Killian

"Why don't I see if my mother needs any for her pies?" Killian said taking the apples and leaving the room. Once outside he throws them away

SCENE:

The Mayor's house. Cora picks an apple from her tree as Michael Glass walks up, showing off a newspaper.

"The Mirror strikes again. Michael said

"You're late." Cora announced

"Sorry, I wanted to bring you the latest edition. I assure you, it's one of my better hatchet jobs. (Michael presents her the newspaper)

(Cora takes the newspaper) That's not what I asked for. What'd you find out about her?

"Well, truth is, there wasn't much. She spent a lot of time in foster homes. She got into a little trouble when she was a kid, but the details are locked up pretty tight. Since then, she's clean. The only thing I really learned was that she doesn't like to sit still." Michael said

"That appears to have changed." Cora stated

"Why don't you ask Killian Jones he seems to know more about Miss Oliver then he lets on seems to me they've become very close? Michael said

"I see, it seems you may be of some value than I thought. All we need is to find someone who can get close to Miss Oliver, but Mr Jones won't assist us, but maybe you can." Cora said

SCENE:

Granny's Diner. Danielle is seated at the counter, reading the newspaper. Ruby sits a mug of hot chocolate, with cinnamon, in front of her.

"Here you go." Ruby announced

"Thank you... but I did not order that." Dani said surprised

"Yeah, I know, my uncle did" (Dani turns around, seeing Killian and Liam seated in a booth. She puts down her paper and walks over to him)

"Hey new girl you decided to stay" Liam said

"Just for a while, you didn't tell me you had a niece nor did I tell you I liked cinnamon with my chocolate, I only ordered it once." Dani said

" Well first, yes Ruby is my niece, her father my adoptive brother passed away along with her mother, and I saw your face light up when you took a sip so yes I know you like cinnamon, any more questions." Killian smiled at Dani

"I guess not, enjoy your lunch" Dani said as she left the dinner and bumped into Henry

"Oh hey, Henry right"

"Ya, I just heard the great news, you're staying." Henry said happily as he hugged her

"Oh wow, ya just for a little while though, hey I have a question for you." Dani said as they walked down the street.

"Anything" Henry said

"What's the deal with the mayor" Dani asked

"She's really the evil queen, she cursed this whole town, where no one can leave, and no one knows who they really are. That's why you're here we have to break it. Luckily, I have a plan. Step one: identification. I call it, "Operation Cobra". Henry answered

"Cobra? That has nothing to do with fairytales." Dani said going along with it

"Exactly, it's a codename. It'll throw the Queen off the trail." Henry explained

"So, everyone here is fairytale character, they just don't know it." Dani said leaning against her car

"That's the cure. Time's been frozen.. Until you got here. (Dani begins to take a bite of the apple she had left over from the basket) Hey! Where'd you get that?

"The mayor as a welcome gift, why" Dani asked confused

"Don't eat that!" (He takes it from her and throws it)

"Okay... Um, uh, alright. What about their pasts?" Dani said

"They don't know. It's a blur to them. Ask anyone anything and you'll see." Henry explained

"So... for decades, people have been walking around, in a blur, not aging, with screwed up memories, stuck in a cursed town that kept them oblivious." Dani said as she wrapped her head around what's been said to her

"I knew you'd get it! That's why we need you, you're the only one who can stop her Curse." Henry announced

"Why do you and Killian both think I can do it, what's so special about me." Dani questioned

"You're the only one who escaped the curse, not even your brother and sister know each other." Henry said as Dani looked at him with wide eyes

"Listen kid I don't have siblings, or parents, I'm trying to help you here but its getting too confusing now." Dani said

"Of course you do, it's just the curse kept you away." Henry tried to explain

"Ok, say I believe you about this, who are they, who are my parents are." Dani sighed

"Snow White and Prince Charming, my mom and Jefferson, the mad hatter, are your brother and sister, they were taken to Wonderland to outrun the curse, but in the end they landed here too." Henry said

"Henry, I want to believe you, I want to believe that I have a family, but I need a sign" Dani said softly

(Henry unzips his backpack) I took out the end, (takes out pages from the Once Upon a Time book and hands them to Dani) the part with you in it. (Danielle looks at a page containing an illustration of Prince Charming placing baby Dani in the wardrobe, the name "Danielle" clearly visibly on the baby blanket.) See? Your mom is Snow White!

"Oh Henry" Dani said confused and a little shaken up

"I know the hero never believes at first, if they did, it wouldn't be a very good story. If you need proof, take them, read them. But whatever you do, don't let her see these pages. They're dangerous. Henry said

"Henry!" Emma called out

"I got to go, but I'll find you later and we can get started. I knew you'd believe me!" Henry said hugging Dani

"I never said I did!" Dani said

"Why else would you be here? (Runs off toward his mom)

Jefferson approaches Dani. "It's good to see his smile back; he's really a great kid"

"I didn't do anything." Dani said

"You stayed; he's comfortable around you like he's known you his whole life. So... does the Mayor know you're still here?" Jefferson asked

"Oh, she knows. What is her deal? She's not a great people person, how did she get elected?" Dani asked

"She's been Mayor as long as I can remember. No one's ever been brave enough to run against her. She inspires quite a bit of... well, fear. I'm afraid I only made that worse by giving Henry that book and now he thinks she's the Evil Queen." Mary Margaret said as she walked up to them

"Who does he think you are?" Dani asked

"It's silly." Mary Margaret said

"It can't be worse then who he thinks I am" Jefferson smirked

"Who does he think you are." Dani questioned

"The Mad Hatter from Wonderland, how bout you Mary Margaret." Jefferson asked

"Snow White." (Dani looks slightly stunned, by their answers especially after hearing what Henry said and how these two people might possibly relate to her) Who does he think you are? Mary Margaret asked

"I'm not in the book.. Can I ask you a favor? Killian mentioned a guy named Archie he says he's a therapist of some sort do you know where I can find him? Dani said needing help and answers

SCENE:

Dr. Archie Hopper's office. Archie sits reading. Dani knocks on the door and enters.

"Hi, Dr. Hopper, do you have a moment, your secretary let me in" Danielle said

"Danielle Oliver (Archie stands, picking up a copy of the newspaper) I was just, uh, reading about you. Let me guess, you're here for help with a little post-traumatic stress? (Chuckles, setting the paper down) The diagnosis is free, by the way.

(Laughs) No, I'm here about to talk about what Henry just shared with me, its clouding my judgement." Dani said

"I see, and what may that be" Archie asked gesturing for Dani to take a seat

"This whole fairytale obsession, he thinks my family is here, he even told me who they are. I mean I came from a reality where I had no family, being completely alone. When Killian came to find me, it was my birthday, do you know what I wished for, I wished that I wouldn't have to be alone anymore. Do you really think wishes can come true?" Dani rambled

"I can see its taking an emotional toll on you, for someone you came from nothing, to be around all this. I can also see in your eyes that you want to believe him, do you." Archie said now sitting next Dani

"I don't know, it must sound crazy to you, but, part of me wants to believe that I have a family here, that maybe I'm not alone." Dani said softly accepting the tissue from Archie

"Nothing you are telling me sounds crazy, you want to believe in hope, I think you are exactly what Henry needs to help him gently ease off this book." Archie said

"I hope so, thank you Dr. Hopper for everything." Dani said

"That's what I'm here for, oh and Danielle if you ever feel you need to talk, I'm here my door is always open" Archie said as he held the door open for her

SCENE:

Sheriff Station. Emma and Graham looking over paperwork.

"Hi, sorry to interrupt." Dani said as she knocked on the door

"Oh no not at all, but if you're looking for Killian he's probably on the docks" Emma said

"Actually I was wondering if I could talk to you." Dani asked

"Of course." Emma said following Dani into the hall. Is everything all right

"Oh yes everything is fine, I was just wondering I know I've only really spent a day here and not really a full day, but after that talk I had with Henry and what Ive been hearing from you and Killian I was wondering if I could help out in some way, I think I may even have a way of steering him away from this book, but if you don't want your son spending time with a complete stranger I completely understand. Dani explained

"Truthfully I think my son feels completely safe and comfortable with you, and if you think you have a way to help him please try anything. Emma said

"I will do my best, oh one more question has henry explained to you who he thinks people are representing, and who their real families are." Dani asked

"He has, but like everything else their just imaginative, although he does have some interesting representations." Emma said

"Interesting how?" Dani said

"It's silly, ok, he thinks my parents are snow white and prince charming, and that Jefferson and you are my siblings." Emma said. "It's crazy I know, but he wants everyone to have a happy ending.

"I'm going to help him the best I can you have my word." Dani said as she hugged Emma

SCENE:

"Hello Danielle, what can I get you?" Granny said as Dani sat down at the counter

"Actually I was wondering if you've seen Henry." Dani asked

"I've seen him he's at the mayor's house doing after school chores" Michael said setting his paper down

"Thank you, I'm sorry I don't believe we've met. I'm Danielle, and you are." Danielle introduced

"No we have not, I would have remembered that beautiful face, I'm Michael by the way, and I write the newspaper here." Michael said as he gently kissed the back of her hand

"So… would you happen to know where the mayors house is, I'm supposed to take Henry home." Dani asked

"Actually I was just heading there I could accompany you there if you'd like." Michael asked

"That would be great thank you.

~SCENE~

"So you're from Boston, sounds like a great place to live." Michael said as they walked towards the mayor's house

"Ya it's great, the city, the culture, just life in general. Have you ever been outside of Storybrook." Danielle asked

"I can't say I have but I would like to see Boston, maybe once you go home we can see the city together." Michael said

"That would be nice" Dani said

Across the street from the pair stood Killian Jones, watching closely and seeing Danielle laughing and being comfortable around Michael. Deep inside he felt a sense of both Jealousy and worried knowing that Michael worked for the Mayor and that the mayor was trying so desperately to get rid of Danielle. Killian knew he had to find out who this Michael person is and he knew that only Henry could tell him.

~SCENE~

"Dani hi, what are you doing here." Henry said when he saw Danielle and Michael walk up to the Mayor's house

"Your mom asked me to pick you up, so whenever you're ready…

"Let me grab my backpack" Henry raced toward the door.

"Why hello Ms, Oliver, nice to see you." Cora said slightly surprised

"Madame Mayor, how are you today. " Michael said

"I'm well thank you dear; I see you two are getting along well."

"Dani I'm already, I'll see you tomorrow madam mayor." Henry said

"Thank you Henry. Michael why don't you come in." Cora said

"In a minute, Danielle. I was wondering if I could see you tonight, maybe for dinner or just a cup of coffee." Michael asked

"Are you asking her on a date?" Henry said

"I am if she wants to of course"

"I would love to." Dani smiled

"Wonderful I'll pick you up at 8." Michael said as he walked into the mayor's home

"Why did you agree Dani, Michael is bad news he works for the mayor, and what about Killian I thought you liked him."

"Henry Michael is a nice guy, I should give him a chance, and Killian and I are just friends, now let's go.

~SCENE~

"Did she say yes." Cora asked when Michael walked into her office.

"I pick her up at 8 tonight, but the boy is going to cause some problems for us as is Killian Jones, how is ever going to fall in love with me and leave Storybrook if those two are in the way" Michael said

"Well there isn't anything we can do about the boy, but as far as Mr Jones is concerned, we'll just need a little help wont we." Cora said revealing a pendent

"I thought magic was gone here, how is that going to work." Michael asked

"Oh I have some tucked away all she needs to do is wear it and whenever she's with you, she'll be under your control." Cora smiled as the pendent swayed

~SCENE~

"You're a genius!" Henry exclaimed

"What?" Danielle said almost chocking on her hot chocolate

"I know what you were up to. (Dani looks confused) You were gathering Intel. For "Operation Cobra"." Henry explained

"I'm sorry, I'm a bit lost..." Dani said

"By agreeing on the date now I get it, Michael works for the mayor, the mayor is the evil queen so he must be one of her men; if you get close to him he may reveal to you what the mayor is hiding its perfect." Henry said hugging Dani

"Oh boy", Dani whispered to herself, "what have I done".

~SCENE~

Storybrooke.. The Mayor's Office. Cora sits, working, at her desk when a chainsaw is heard coming from outside. She looks out the window at her apple tree. Killian is cutting off a branch with a chainsaw.

"What the hell are you doing!?" Cora yelled

"Picking apples. Killing said as he drops the chainsaw

"You're out of you mind!" Cora exclaimed

"No, you are if you think you're going to poison Danielle, or get her to fall in love with Michael, in order for her to leave Storyybrook. If you come after her one more time, I'm coming back for the rest of this tree. You don't scare me Madam Mayor, I may not know everything that's going on but I do know you're behind it." Killian said as he leaves driving away on his bike.

SCENE:

The Enchanted Forest. Past. Rumplestiltskin's prison. Rats scurry about.

"It's just us, dearie. You can show yourself! (One of the rats, in a cloud of smoke, transforms into the Evil Queen. Rumplestiltskin makes a pleased sound)

"That Curse you gave me.. (She shows the scroll) It's not working. Cora said

:Oh, so worried! So, so worried. Like Snow, and her lovely new husband! Rumplestiltskin said

"What?" Cora asked

'They paid me a visit as well, along with your daughter. They were very anxious. About you, and the Curse. Rumplestiltskin explained

Cora steps closer to the cell bars what'd you tell them?

'The truth! That nothing can stop the darkness. Except, of course, their unborn child. You see, no matter how powerful, all cursed can be broken. (pauses for effect) Their child is the key. Of course, the curse has to be enacted first. Rumplestiltskin said

"Tell me what I did wrong." Cora said

"Nothing it's simply not the right time Rumplestiltskin

"Not the right time explain yourself" Cora demanded

"Prince Charming and Snow white will have 3 children, it is their youngest that you need to get rid of. Rumplestiltskin said

"But if I create this curse now this child will never be born." Cora said

This child is a prophecy she must be born you cannot stop her from being born the curse will not be complete. Rumple said

SCENE: Storybrooke. Present. Granny's Bed &amp; Breakfast, Killian walks into the lobby to find Marco, Granny, and Archie waiting for him

"Killian Jones what has gotten into you." Granny said slightly angry

"You don't understand, I don't think I quite understand myself." Killian said as he sat down

"Then explain to us why you damaged the mayor's tree." Marco said

"She's trying to get rid of Danielle, and she's using Michael to do it." Killian said

"Son do you really think she's going to poison Ms Oliver with an apple,I understand you don't like Michael, but these accusations have to stop." Granny said

"Killian is it possible that you're jealous of Danielle and Michael's interaction, do you have feelings for Danielle." Archie said

"I've only known her a few short days, I don't know where my feelings are but that doesn't mean I don't care about her." Killian explained

"You should talk to her explain your feelings." Archie said

SCENE: Storybrooke. Present. The Mayor's house, exterior. Cora kneels on the grass next to the fallen branch of her apple tree and puts apples into a basket. Michael approaches.

"He destroyed city property. I want him arrested." Cora said bitterly

"You know she'll only just bail him out. Michael said

"Their connection worries me, this plan needs to work, and fast. Cora said as she poured herself a drink

"And what if this spell isn't strong enough or what if it doesn't work on her." Michael said

"Oh it will work, the only way for the spell to be broken is if they share true loves kiss, which I can assure you will not happen." Cora said

SCENE. Granny's Bed and Breakfast. Michael walks up to the reception desk to find Killian, Archie, Liam and Marco in the living room.

"Hello Michael what can I do for you this evening." Granny asked

"I'm here to see Danielle, actually I'm here to pick her up, is she here." Michael asked

"She's up in her room; I'll call her down for you." Granny said

"That would be great, thank you." Michael smiled

A few moments later Henry walked in

"Hello Henry how are you." Michael said

"Hi, Michael" Henry said as he raced towards Killian

"Hey buddy" Killian said giving Henry a high five.

"She's really going isn't she?" Henry sighed

"Henry, not this again, besides I thought you wanted her to go out with him, as part of your plan." Kilian sighed

"I do, but I'm worried about her, and I know you are too, you know somethings not right, you should be with her not Michael." Henry explained  
"Henry, she'll be fine, Danielle and I are just friends, and trust me she's made it clear that she wants to be friends." Killian said looking towards the other men in the room

"Well Danielle don't you look lovely tonight" Granny said grabbing Killian's attention

Danielle was wearing Black skinny jeans, a maroon sweater with black knee high boots, her hair was straight down her back, to Killian she looked like the most beautiful woman in the world and here he was sitting back as another man steals her.

"That she does, although I have to add one more thing." Michael said as he pulled out the neckless and as he placed it around her neck Henry noticed Danielle's eyes darken, but didn't say anything just yet.

"Have a good night everyone" Danielle smiled as she and Michael left

SCENE: Enchanted Forest. Past. The Dark Palace. The Evil Queen stalks a promenade lined with mirrors. The Magic Mirror appears in various mirrors along her path as he addresses the Queen.

What happened? Did you get your answer? The Magic Mirror spoke as the queen made no reply, only continued to walk. What's going on? Your Majesty? Your Majesty

Did Rumplestiltskin tell you what you needed to know? Valet asked

"Yes." Cora replied

"...And? " Valet inquired

"I'm not sure I should say. I'm conflicted." (Cora says as she paces the room)

"How bad is it? Maybe I can help."

"I have to cut out the heart of the thing I love most" She stops pacing

"Me". Valet said noticing Cora's eyes fill with pain

"Darling , I don't know what to do." Cora said as she leaned against him

"My dear... please... you don't have to do this." Valet said

"What! I have to do something." Cora explained outraged

"Then move past this. I know this may sound self-serving, but you don't need to enact the Curse." Valet said hoping to convince his wife

"No, I Must enact it, it's the only way to get Regina back, to get out life back from that Snow White and her Prince Charming, I will enact this curse"  
"And what pay the price of an empty heart, why do. Stop worrying about Snow White and Regina, she's moved on and we can too. We can have a new life, together." Valet said as he held her in his arms.

"But what kind of life? All I've worked for, all I've built, will be gone. My power will disappear". Cora explained

"Power is seductive, but so is love and you can have that again. Valet said as he holds open his arms. After a moment, Cora steps into them, and he enfolds her in an embrace

"I just want to be happy." Cora said into his chest

"We can be. Of this, I'm sure, I believe, given the chance, we can find happiness together. But the choice is yours." Valet says

"I think you're right. (Cora steps back to look at her husband) I can be happy. (He breathes a sigh of relief) Just not here. (Abruptly, Cora reaches into her husband's chest and removes his heart. He looks shocked, then falls to the floor) I'm sorry. She sighs holding his heart.

SCENE: Storybrooke. Present. Kilian's loft

Hours had passed since Killian watched Danielle go out on a date with another man, a man he despised, a man he knew would hurt her. As Killian sat at the kitchen table pouring another shot of rum, he kept hearing Henrys words "you should be with her not Michael, you know somethings not right". Those circling around in his head becoming more painful as the minutes went by. He knew he should be with her, the feeling he shared for her are much more powerful then friendship, he wanted to fall in love with her. He never believed in love at first sight but with Danielle he truly believed, there was no other way to describe it. But what hurt more was the fact that something had happened when Michael put the neckless on her, he saw her eyes look pained and dark, but what could he say.

SCENE: Storybrooke. Present. Archie Hopper's office. Where Henry is having another therapy session only without his parents

Are you sure you don't want to talk about it? (Henry says nothing, only fiddles with Archie's umbrella you know, that umbrella is kind of my good luck charm. (Henry remains silent) Is that why you think I'm Jiminy Cricket?

"Somethings wrong with Dani, he put a spell on her, an evil one." Henry exclaimed changing the subject and not wanting to be stuck in the office but wanting to go find and help Danielle.

"Henry, Danielle is a grown woman who she is involved with is none of your concern; I know you want to help but…" Archie tried to explain

"But, what, its simple, Michael works for the mayor, the mayor wants her gone, he'll help her get rid of Dani, what if he put an evil spell on her, with… the neckless, you saw him put it on her, her eyes changed as if she wasn't herself anymore." Henry said trying to make Archie understand

"Henry, henry please, yes I was there, and I saw a beautiful young woman receive a gift from the gentleman who took her out, that's it no evil spell." Archie said leaning back against his chair

The doorbell rings and its Emma signaling the end of Henrys appointment

"Now Henry please next appointment, no more talk of Danielle and Michael and evil spells understood" Archie said sternly

"Yes sir" Henry said grabbing his bag

SCENE: The Enchanted Forest. Past. The forest. A fire blazes as the Evil Queen removes her father's heart from a small chest and adds to the fire burning in the same pit from her failed attempt to cast the Curse. Black and green smoke rises and surges forth, the Queen has successfully cast the Dark Curse.

SCENE: The Enchanted Forest. Past. A different part of the forest. Cora approaches a gravestone and lays a black rose before it.

I love you, Harold (A/N changed the name if you wanna know why, you have to review), always.

SCENE: Storybrooke. Outside Town Hall, where Cora is tending to her apple tree. Mr. Gold approaches her.

"I notice a few apples are missing" Gold says

"Don't worry they'll grow back. What can I do for you, Mr. Gold?" Cora asked

"I was just in the neighborhood, thought I'd pop by. Its lovely to see you in such high spirits." Mr. Gold said

"Well, it's been a good day. I'm on my way to ridding the town of an unwanted nuisance. Cora laughed

"Is that so" Gold wondered

"Yes. I imagine Danielle has forgotten all about Mr. Jones by now and is halfway to Boston " Cora said

"Oh, I wouldn't bet on that. I've just seen her strolling down the main street with the pirate. Thick as thieves, they looked. Mr. Gold said Picking an apple from the tree

"What!" Cora expressed in utter shock

"Perhaps you should have come to me. If Miss Oliver is a problem you can't fix, I'm only too happy to help, for a price, of course. "Mr. Gold said as he examined the apple he took from the tree.

"Isn't she technically your family, after all she is the sister of your sons wife. You wouldn't want to cause any family drama would you" Cora said

"As family is concerned they don't know that they are sister, just like Regina is unaware that you are her mother and that you are keeping her from her family." Gold said bitterly

"What I did for my daughter is my business, she had it coming choosing them over her own mother." Cora said

"Just like Danielle being here is my business." Gold finally admitted

"Did you want her to come to town? You wanted all this to happen, didn't you? Your finding the book and innocently giving it to Henry wasn't an accident, was it? Cora said turning back to face him

"Whatever do you mean?" Mr. Gold asked

"You know something, you know how this is going to end" Cora said

"Maybe I do, good luck dearie on trying to get rid of Danielle" Gold said leaving Cora speechless and still.


	5. Snow Falls

SCENE: Storybrooke. Dr. Whale and Mary Margaret are on a date at Granny's Diner. She looks at him, and sips her drink.

"Um, where were we? Something about you wanting fifteen kids?" Whale asked unsettling

"No! Good lord, no. I meant in my class, where I teach. You'll meet them tomorrow." Mary Margaret said shocked and startled "They're coming to the hospital as part of the Volunteer Outreach Program." Mary Margaret continued as Whale nodded before diverting his eyes toward Ruby who was clearing tables in the background, while wearing a white shirt showing her midriff with a red mini-skirt and high heels.

"Oh, yeah. That is a great program." Whale said bringing his attention back to Mary Margaret

"I mean, obviously I don't want fifteen kids of my own. I-I mean, not that I don't want kids. I do. I want kids, marriage, true love—I want it all. But that of course is" Mary Margaret tried to explain as she sees Whales attention drift away towards Ruby. "…wildly inappropriate for me to discuss on a first date." Mary Margaret said to herself

"Hmm?" Whale said distracted

"Ruby?" Mary Margaret sighed

"Yes, Mary Margaret?" Ruby asked

"Check, please." Mary Margaret said sadly

SCENE: Storybrooke. Killian is walking down the street after a night out with Graham , Liam Will, and Jefferson He stops and stares ahead, noticing a familiar car and face. Killian approaches a car, and inside sits Danielle reading the newspaper with a flashlight.

"May I ask Oliver are you alright" Killian asked concerned

"Oh, in the world of tight spots I've been in, crashing in my car doesn't even rank in the top ten." Dani laughed

"Why are you sleeping here, what happened to the Inn" Killian said surprised, surely his mother didn't throw her out

"The Inn and your parents were wonderful to me, but I only have so much money with me, since Ive decided to stay in Storybrook, I'm having a hard time contacting my financials which means I need a job, and I would hate to be living at the Inn for free, which your mother has offered"

"Oliver no one wants to see you living like this" Killian said

"He's right, sorry to interrupt, but I overheard your conversation, Danielle if you need a place I have a spare room just in case it gets cramped in here" Mary Margaret said joining the two

"Thank you, but really I'm ok, so Mary Margaret why you are out so late" Danielle asked

"Well, I'm a teacher, not a nun. I had a date." Mary Margaret said although not looking to pleased about it

"From the looks of things, it went well." Dani said not wanting to pressure her

"As well as they ever do." Mary Margaret sighed

"Surely the lad paid for the evening" Killian asked

"Well, ummm" Mary Margaret said not looking them in the eye

"He's not a worthy gentleman worth your time, a lady should never pay for a lads meal" Killian said

" Well, guess if true love was easy, we'd all have it. You know, if you change my mind here's my address"Mary Margaret said not noticing that the term true love had an affect on Killian and Danielle

"Thanks. I'm not really the roommate type. I do better on my own." Dani said as Killian stared sadly at her

"Well, goodnight." Mary Margaret said as Killian and Dani said their goodnights

After a few short moments of silence between the two Dani's phone rang

"I should probably take this" Dani said noticing Michaels number

"Aye you should, goodnight Oliver" Killian said walking away

SCENE: The town hospital. The kids from Mary Margaret's class are around, hanging decorations. Mary Margaret notices Henry in the ICU unit at John Doe's bedside. He reaches to touch the man's face when Mary Margaret walks in.

"Henry. We could really use your help with the decorations." Mary Margaret said softly

" Is Mr. Doe going to be okay, Miss Blanchard?" Henry asked concerned

"His name's not John Doe, honey. That's just what they call people when they don't know who they are." Mary Margaret

"Do _you_ know who he is?" Henry asked

"Nope. I just bring him flowers on my rounds." Mary Margaret said

"What's wrong with him?" Henry asked turning his attention to the machines

"I don't know. He's been like this as long as I've been volunteering." Mary Margaret said putting a hand on Henrys shoulder

"Does he have any family or friends?" Henry asked

"No one's claimed him." Mary Margaret said softly

"So, he's all alone." Henry said looking at his scar

"Yeah… It's quite sad." Mar Margaret sighed

"Maybe, he just needs someone to be here for him. I can give you the book. If you read to him, maybe he'll get better." Henry said turning towards Mary Margaret

"I wish it were that simple Henry." Mary Margaret said. "But he's in a coma, people can't just wake up so easily."

"If you read to him, I know he'll wake up." Henry said confidently

"We'll talk about it later, Henry." Mary Margaret ushered the boy out of the room. "But for now, we have to finish decorating." As Henry walked back over to his classmates, Mary Margaret glanced one last time at John Doe.

SCENE: Sherif station with Killian and Jefferson. Michael then storms into the station glaring at Killian

"What can I do for you Glass" Killian asked annoyed

"Well for starters you can stay the hell away from my girlfriend" Michael said bitterly

"Girlfriend…what…who would be stupid enough to go out with you" Jefferson said as he too did not have a friendly relationship with the reporter

"Oh you haven't heard Hatter, Danielle and I are a couple, and I would appreciate if your partner here stay the away from her" Michael said

"First off two dates does not make her your girlfriend and two she's my friend and I have no intention of staying away from her." Killian stood and faced Michael

"She'll never love you, she's just too nice of a person to forget you, but don't worry I'll get her out of here soon enough" Michael said

"I suggest you leave now, or I'll do something I'll regret" Killian growled

"Michael just leave now" Jefferson said moving towards them in case they started getting physical

"Stay away from her, or else no one wins" Michael said leaving the two men in suspense of what he meant.

"Killian are you alright" Jefferson asked as he watched Killian throw his mug towards the wall and watched it shatter

"If he as much lays a hand on her I'll kill him" Killian growled afraid of what Michael meant by no one wins

"Killian if you feel this way for her tell her, trust me when I say I don't want her anywhere near him either, I don't want to see her get hurt" Jefferson said with a feeling of sibling protectiveness

Killian sighed and went back to his stack of papers knowing that in his heart that Jefferson was right

SCENE:. Dani and Henry are at the playground near the shore. Henry shows Dani an illustration in his storybook of Prince Charming with the visible scar on his face.

"I found your father—Prince Charming." Henry explained

"Henry…" Dani sighed

"He's in the hospital, in a coma. See the scar?" Henry said pointing to the scar in the book "He has one, too."

"So? Lots of people have scars. I have more than a few" Danielle admitted

"In the same place? Don't you see what this means? The curse is keeping them apart with the coma. Now they're stuck without each other. We have to tell Miss Blanchard we found her Prince Charming." Henry exclaimed

"Oh, Henry. Telling someone their... soul mate is in a coma is probably not helpful. Not having a happy ending is painful enough, but giving someone unrealistic hope is far worse." Dani said her mind drifting to Killian for a split second

"Aren't you giving Killian unrealistic hope, Dani, Killian lo…likes you a lot, you both feel something, something you can't describe, I really think you two are soul mates." Henry said leaving Dani and Killian, who had just arrived silently in utter disbelief.

"Soul mates huh, thats a pretty strong word" Killian said surprising Dani who fell off the ledge and into Killians arms "Are you alright" Killian said looking into her eyes

"Im fine you just surprised me" Dani said as she decided to stand instead of sitting back on the ledge

"Now, what was all this talk about soul mates" Killian asked

"I found Prince Charming, he's in a coma, and I may know just how to wake him up" Henry said

"What true loves kiss" Dani laughed as Killian and Henry looked at her.

" You may be on to something maybe Mary Margaret can read him their story. Maybe then he'll remember who he is

"And how exactly do we get Mary Margaret to read to him" Killian asked

"I'll go ask her apparently she has a soft spot towards me" Dani said

"Of course she does, you're her daughter" Henry said "Here you'll need this" Henry gave her the book

"Alright, I'll see you guys later" Dani said walking towards her car

SCENE: Mary Margaret apartment, Mary Margaret makes cocoa for herself and Danielle. They stand at the counter talking.

"You want me to read to a coma patient?" Mary Margaret said confused

"Henry thinks it will help him remember who he was." Dani said

"And, who does he think he was?" Mary Margaret asked

" Prince Charming." Danielle admitted

"And if I'm Snow White, he thinks... me... and him…" Mary Margaret said

"He has a very active imagination, which is the point. I can't talk him out of his beliefs, so we need to show him. Play along, do what he says and then maybe, just maybe…" Danielle said

"Emma and Neal are trying they've taken him to see Archie, they've talked to him. He has to figure out for himself that fairy tales are just that—that there's no such thing as love at first sight or first kiss. He'll see reality." Mary Margaret explained

"I don't want to see him get hurt" Dani sighed

"No one does but maybe we can play along, then he'll see the truth without getting hurt." Mary Margaret said placing a cup of cocoa in front of Dani

"I told him that we will all meet tomorrow for breakfast at Granny's. And you will give a full report." Dani said sipping the cocoa

" Well, I suppose I'll get ready for my date. I guess I'll have to do all the talking." Mary Margaret laughed

SCENE: The town hospital. Mary Margaret sits with John Doe in his room. She has Henry's storybook.

" Look, I know this is odd, but I'm doing it for... a friend. So please, just bear with me." Mary Margaret said as she began reading "They didn't need words to express what they felt in their hearts, for it was here, in the shadow of the troll bridge, that their love was born, where they knew, no matter how they were separated, they would always-" While unconscious, John Doe reached out and grabbed her hand.

SCENE: The town hospital. Dr. Whale and Mary Margaret walk back into John Doe's room.

"No, I'm sure he's waking up. He… He grabbed my hand." Mary Margaret said

"Everything's steady. The same as it's always been. What were you doing in here?" Whale asked her

"Oh, I was just reading h-him a story." Mary Margaret admitted

"Oh. Well perhaps you, um, dozed off. Perhaps you imagined it." Whale said

" No, I didn't imagine anything." Mary Margaret defended

"Miss Blanchard, I can only tell you what I see, which is nothing. Sometimes there are minor fluctuations in readings. Perhaps you heard the machine register something and misunderstood? Look, why don't you go home, get some rest. If anything changes, I'll call you, okay?" Whale said as Mary Margaret leaves. Dr. Whale calls someone

" Yes?" Cora said on the other line

"It's Dr. Whale. You told me to call you if there was ever a change in a John Doe. Something's happened." Whale said softly

"What?" Cora demanded

"One of our volunteers said he grabbed her. And there was a slight fluctuation in brain activity." Whale admitted

"And who was this volunteer?" Cora asked

"Mary Margaret Blanchard." Whale said

SCENE: Dani is leaving the diner, when Killian approaches

"Oliver, lovely evening is it, would you like company as you walk home" Killian said as he walked towards her

"Still making fun of my mobil home" Dani smirked

"Of course not, but you know you could always come home with me, it has a great view of the ocean" Killian flirted

"Well with an offer like that how can I refuse, but you see I'm not that kind of girl" Dani flirted back as she subconsciously moved closer to Killian

"And just what kind of girl are you, Oliver?" He asked, as he pressed her lightly against the car, his arms trapping her and there faces inches away

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Dani said softly as she looked into his eyes and towards his lips and back towards his eyes

"Perhaps I would." Killian said as he stroked her cheek and smiled as she leaned into his touch, he knew he had seconds to do this, so slowly and gently he leaned towards her and just as their lips were to touch…

"Ahhh" Dani screamed in pain as she held her head

"Dani, what is it, are you alright" Killian asked in a concern tone

"Danielle there you are, I've been trying to call you all night" Michael said coming into view

"I'm sorry I was distracted, it wont happen again" Dani said in a monotone, as Killian looked between Danielle and Michael before noticing that Dani's eyes had turned black and back to her brown original eye color

"I'm sure it wont, anyway I could use your opinion on my new article if you don't mind coming back to my place, I know its late" Michael asked Danielle

"Of course" Dani said as she walked towards Michael

"Goodnight Jones, remember what I told you at the station, that was only the beginning" Michael smirked as he followed Danielle

Furious Killian took his helmet off the hood of Dani's car and smashed it to ground, and walked towards the Inn

SCENE: Killian heads into the Inn slamming the door and heading to his safe. while Jefferson, Ruby, Marco, and Granny all look at him worried

"Killian, whats happened" Jefferson asked his partner as he saw Killian search for his gun

"He's going to hurt her, I saw it happen just now he has this hold on her, she's afraid of him. I'm not going to stand back and watch her like this" Killian said as he grabbed his gun

"Woah, hold up, and what you're going to kill him, Killian calm down and just talk to us" Jefferson said putting a hand on his shoulder

"I LOVE HER…I do, I know its fast but its as if I've been dead inside for so long and the second she came into my life she revived me. I was with her just now and everything was perfect, she was perfect, her laugh, her smile, the way she fits in my arms as if she's been there forever, I was a second away from kissing her, but then she cried out in pain and the moment she did he came into view and then she was gone, she had this black ora in her eyes, as if he was controlling her" Killian said as he sank into the nearest arm chair

"Killy my boy, it pains me to see you this way but this is not the answer, if you truly believe she is in danger with him, then you must tell her, have her explain to you what is truly going on, is it possible that he has something on her and that she feels obligated to be with him" Marco said as he sat next to his son

"I doubt it Marco that girl has the cleanest record, but the mayor may know something she's been awfully pleasant since Michael and Dani started dating" Jefferson said

"Michael said to stay away from her, if I didn't neither of us would win, and when Dani experienced her headache he said that this was only the beginning" Killian said

"I know he's a kid with a highly imaginative imagination, but have you talked to Henry about this" Jefferson said as he got looks from Marco and Granny

"Henry thinks we're true love and that your father is the John Doe in the hospital who happens to be Prince Charming" Killian told Jefferson

"What…how would that be possible" Jefferson asked in shock

"Henry thinks by Mary Margaret reading their story to him that some how he'll wake up:" Killian said

"That man has been in a coma for years, with no sign of ever waking up" Granny said

"Anything is possible in medicine, I mean he's only in a coma so he's technically not dead" Ruby said speaking for the first time

"True but the longer he stays in a coma the less likely it becomes that he'll wake up" Jefferson said

"Well Mary Margaret went this afternoon so she'll tell us tomorrow" Killian said

"Killian darling can we please put the gun away now" Granny said as she stroked his cheek

Killian sighed as he placed his gun back into the safe "Goodnight" Killian said as he headed out the door

SCENE: Next morning, Henry and Danielle are sitting in a booth waiting for Mary Margaret

"Where's Killian?" Henry asked. "He's supposed to be here."

"I'm not sure, maybe he had some sheriff work to take care of" Dani said as still had a slight headache, and honestly couldn't remember what happened last night

Mary Margaret entered the diner and headed straight for them. "He woke up."

"What?" Dani exclaimed

"I knew it!" Henry smiled.

"Well, he didn't wake up." Mary Margaret said. "Not in the literal sense. He grabbed my hand after I read to him."

"Because he knows who you are!" Henry said.

"Wait, hold on," Dani started, "what did the doctor say?"

"He said that I imagined it." Mary Margaret said. "But I know that I didn't."

"We need to go to the hospital now." Henry said.

Mary Margaret's cell phone rang. She looked at the caller ID before answering.

"Killian, you'll never..." Mary Margaret stopped. "What?...Are you serious?… I'm with her now I'll tell her" She hung up

"Somethings happened" Dani said

"Henry, why don't you order me a hot cocoa to go" Mary Margaret asked

"This doesn't sound good" Dani said

"John Doe's missing." Mary Margaret sighed

"What?" Dani said is surprise

"He left the hospital." Mary Margaret said. "He's awake. Dani, we have to help them find him."

"Whoa, slow down." Dani said

"Danielle, Prince Charming or not, I read to this man and he woke up." Mary Margaret pleaded. "I touched something in him. We have to find him."

"Okay." Dani said. "I'll call Emma and bring Henry home, then I'll meet you and Killian" Dani said

SCENE: The town hospital. Danielle Killian, Jefferson and Mary Margaret have just arrived there.

"What are you doing here Miss Oliver?" Cora asked with disgust

Cora, Jefferson, Killian, and Dr. Whale were all standing outside of John Doe's room.

"I called her." Killian said. "She was a detective in Boston, she may be able to help us find John Doe."

Dani looked at him confused how did he know, of course he probably looked in her records

"No offense, Sheriff," Cora said. "But this woman is not part of our city nor is she part of the force

"We're looking for a detective for our force if she's interested" Jefferson said

"I'am looking for a job for the time being, lets see what I can do" Dani said as Killian smiled and Cora glared She turned to Whale. "How long since you last saw him?"

"Twelve hours ago." Whale answered. "My last shift."

"Will he survive on his own?" Killian asked. "Without the IVs?"

"The man's been immobile and on feeding tubes for years. I'd be surprised _if_ he really did walk out of here on his own. Regardless, he needs to get back here right away, he can't survive without help right now." Emma said as she came into view (Yes Emma is a Dr, and is a little different then the show, but once the curse is broken she'll act the same way she does in the show)

"Wheres Henry" Dani whispered towards Emma

"He's home with his father, figured you could use more hands here" Emma smiled

"Where do we even look to begin the search" Mary Margaret asked

"Security cameras" Killian and Dani said at the same time

"This way I'll show you to our security team" Whale said

"You two were the only employees on the floor last night. And you saw nothing." Dani asked

"Not a thing." Walter said

"Did anyone walk by?" Killian asked

"I didn't see nothin'. Leroy said

"We're looking at the wrong tape. This is the ward where Henry's class put up decorations. If this was really the tape from last night, we'd see the banners the kids hung." Dani said as she watched the tape and stared at the two gentleman

"You fell asleep again." Leroy argued at Walter

"You selling me out?" Walter bit back

"I ain't getting fired for this." Leroy snapped back

"At least I don't drink on the job." Walter said

"Gentlemen, enough. Where's the real tape?" Dani said as they switched to the real tape and saw John Doe walk out

"He walked out alone. He's okay." Mary Margaret sighed

"Four hours ago. Where does this door lead?" Dani said

"The woods." Killian said

SCENE: Storybrooke. Dani, Killian, Jefferson and Mary Margaret are in the woods searching for John Doe.

" What is it?" Jefferson asked Dani who stopped short

"The trail runs out here." Dani said as she felt the ground

"You sure?" Killian asked

"Just give me a second. This is my job as you so subtly exposed to everyone. I got it." Dani glared

"I'm sorry Oliver I didn't mean to expose you. We truly believed we could use your help". Killian sighed

"It's ok, did you mean what you said by offering me a job" Dani asked

"Aye, I did we could use you" Killian said

"Detective huh thats a pretty dangerous job, how did you end up joining the force" Mary Margaret asked

"A friend of mine went missing and was never found. He was my protecter in a way, and I wanted to make him proud so I became a protecter as an officer, then I wanted to focus on larger tasks so I became a detective" Dani said as Killian overheard about her friend and sighed

"That's a very rewarding job, you should be so proud of yourself and I'm sure he is as well wherever your friend is" Mary Margaret said hugging Dani

"Hang on I just thought of something, what was the last thing you read to him" Dani said thinking about what Henry said

"Something about a troll bridge, why" Mary Margaret asked in wonder

"Oliver what is it" Killian and Jefferson asked

"Wheres the closest foot bridge" Dani asked

"Not far just a few more min of walking straight ahead" Jefferson said

"Henry might be right he's looking for you." Dani said surprising everyone

SCENE: Storybrooke. In the woods, Dani, Killian, Jefferson and Mary Margaret are still searching for John Doe.

"Guys!" Dani yells as she finds and shows them John Doe's bloody hospital bracelet.)

" Is that…" Mary Margaret began with a hand over her mouth

"Blood." Dani finished as she looked toward Killian and Jefferson

" Where is he? Can you see him?" Mary Margaret asked as Dani walker further down the trail and looks down the bridge into the river

"Call an ambulance…NOW!" Dani yelled as she spotted John Doe lying in the water.

" Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god!" Mary Margaret repeated over and over again

" I need an ambulance! At the old Toll Bridge, as soon as possible." Jefferson said into his walkie

"He's slipping I need to get down there" Dani said as she jumped over the side of the bridge it wasn't a high jump and it was deep enough to swim

"No help is on the way" Killian said grabbing her arm

"You wanted my help, I'm helping" Dani said as she pulled her arm away and jumped

"Dani! " Killian, Jefferson and Mary Margaret yelled

"Im ok, I got him i swimming to the other side meet us there" Dani said as she swam to John Doe and back to land.

Mary Margaret runs to John Doe as Killian runs to Dani as she herself feels winded and out of breath

"Come back to us. Come back to me." Mary Margaret starts CPR. When she puts her mouth on his, they both feel a gush of wind run through them as he starts breathing again and coughs up water.

"You saved me." John Doe said as looked in to her eyes

SCENE: The town hospital. John Doe is brought in for recovery.

" Watch your back. Coming through!" Emma said wheeling him into the room

"We got it from here." Whale said as the four watch through the outside glass door as he is being treated by doctors.

"Oliver are you sure you're all right" Killain said as Danielle was still wet from her swim

"Yea, I'm fine, just need to get out of these wet clothes" Dani said

"I have a spare in my locker, you can come with me" Emma said

"Thanks, keep me posted" Dani told Killian

Kathryn, his wife, bursts into the room where John Doe is being treated and rushes to his side.

" David! David, is that you?" Kathryn said

"Excuse me, ma'am?" Jefferson said stopping her before she went into the room

"Oh my god…" Kathryn said as she stared through the window

" Ma'am, you can't be in here. Please, you can't be here right now." Whale said

"Who is that? Mary Margaret asked as Cora walks up behind them.

" His wife." Cora said

SCENE: The town hospital. Kathryn and David are in the room together. Dani, Killian, Jefferson, Mary Margaret and Cora are outside David's room.

"Don't you remember me?" Kathryn asked him.

"Um, no." David said. "I don't remember anything."All the while his head was screaming. "_Are you kidding Cora Abigail? I'm married to Abigail. Of all the people, Abigail?" _

"I don't understand." Mary Margaret spoke up. "You didn't know that he was here?"

Cora glared at the brunette, but Kathryn simply gave her a sad smile.

"A few years ago, David and I were not getting along." Kathryn said. "It was my fault, I know that now. I was difficult and I told him to leave. He did. And not going after him, letting him go, it was the worst mistake I ever made."

"You didn't go look for him?" Dani asked, a tad curious.

"I thought he left town." Kathryn said. "I thought that he never wanted to talk to me again and that that was why I never heard from him. I know differently now." She turned to David. "I am so sorry for everything. Please, can we have a second chance?"

"I'm sorry I can't I have to find myself again before I can think about relationships, it wouldn't be fair for you especially since I don't know you, or… who I am" David said surprising everyone especially Cora

"All the more reason to go home with her." Regina said. "Perhaps, it could jog your memories."

"That's true." Whale said. "Familiar surroundings do help with amnesia."

"See, there you go." Cora smiled. "Ms. Blanchard, perhaps we should leave the happy couple to get reacquainted?"

"Of course." Mary Margaret nodded. As Dani, and Mary Margaret headed towards the elevators. When they entered, Cora spoke.

"I hope that you know what's good for you Ms. Blanchard, and you too Ms Oliver" Cora threatened

"Excuse me?" Dani argued

"I suggest you two stay away from men who don't belong to you, how would Michael feel to know that you and Mr Jones are getting rather comfortable with each other." Cora said

"Thats none of your concern Killian is a very good friend and who I'm with doesn't involve you" Dani bit back as Killian heard from behind the door

"Thats my girl" KIllian thought to himself as he watched Dani and Mary Margaret leave the hospital

"Killian, we got to go finish and log in the report" Jefferson said as both men left the hospital

SCENE: Mary Margaret is sitting at home. There's a knock on the door.

"Danielle, what a surprise are you all right" Mary Margaret asked

"Sorry to bother you so late. Is that spare room still available?" Danielle asked as Mary Margaret nods and lets Danielle in.


End file.
